Meetings or Sexts
by MagicalMallori
Summary: Yao is bored in a meeting and missing Ivan, then he receives a text (First written fanfic, please be kind)


China sat in a meeting room with his chinese college's, barely listening to the conversations being held. He hasn't seen Russia in a week. It was starting to get to him. He missed his Russian boyfriend immensely, but hevwas stauck here, listening to his children argue on some government issues.

'Why can't children ever play nicely?' Yao thought, sighing.

He was just about to interject his opinion and cease the argument when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Yao reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, when out he looked down into the screen and saw that the text message was from Ivan! A small smile graced his features as he pressed the open button. 'He always knows just what to say to entertain me' Yao thought fondly.

Yao silently read the txt then squeaked, his face glowing with a bright red blush, a couple of men and women in the conference room looked to his direction, Yao gave them each a look and sent their attention baxk to the conversation, when they did Yao looked back his phone, he re-read the text

~'_Place two fingers into your mouth and suck for five seconds. _

_After the five seconds are up I want you to finger yourself for me._

_I want pictures._'~

'HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!' Yao fumed. He was about to text Ivan back when his phone vibrated again, it was Ivan.

Yao opend the txt and read

~'_Don't ignore me. Do it now_.'~

'How dare he oder me like that!' Yao started to breath a little heavier, he kept his face set, a perfect poker face. Hopefully his colleagues will think he is annoyed with todays dealings and end ealyer so he may call up his russian boyfriend and demand an explanation. Then his phone began to vibrate, receiving two texts, each from Ivan.

Yao shakingly opend them,

~'_I know you're getting these messages. Don't ignore me Yao_.'~

~'_Im getting angry._'~

'HE'S GETTING ANGRY!?' Yao wanted to scream, he started shaking, 'What if I just ignore him? He might get bored and leave me alone, I'm in a meeting, I can't leave to fufill HIS needs. Yeah.' He could wait till they saw eachother.

Saw eachother...

Yaos eyes widdened at he thought of that, 'Im getting angry' Ivan said... The last time Yao made Ivan angry, he paid for it in bed, although they both did enjoy the bdsm type if love making, Ivan really knew how to punish and how to 'punish'. Yao gulped, he looked to his colleagues, they looked to be about finishing up, he looked to the clock, 10 more minutes!

Well, Ivan can wait 10 more minutes, it wouldn't so bad Yao thought, then his phone vibrated he opened the txt, from Ivan,

~'_Im losing my patience, Yao._'~

...okay, maybe he wont wait, I'll just explai-

Another txt

~'_Five_.'~

What? Yao thought

Another txt

~'_Four._'~

No. Yao froze.

Another txt

~'_Three._'~

Yao shot up from the table and out of the room in search of the nearest restroom, his colleagues looked to him, hopeing he was alright

Yao ran and found a bathroom he flew inside, slamed to door shut and locked it, he hauled himself into a stall, unzipping his pants,

Another txt

"No!", he whimpered, he opend the txt

~'_Two_.'~

Yao started to breath heavily, panting, shaking. He couldn't possibly do all of what Ivan requested of him in a senconed! He then relized, he was in the bathroom. He had his phone. Yao quickly took a picture of the bathroom wall, and sent it to Ivan. Hopeing Ivan would unserstand that he was now in the bathroom and about to preform what was asked of him. Hopefully.

Ivan wasn't a very patient man when he really wanted something, Yao chuckled nervously, thinking about what a child Ivan could be sometimes.

His phone vibrated. Another txt. Yao opened it expecting an angry Rusdian text, he read the txt and breathed a sigh of relief

~'_Now._'~

Yao smiled at the phone and set to work on his task, undoing his pants, pulling them off and pushing them to the side. Now his dress coat and shirt, he undid his button and shrugged out of the dress coat, laying it on the floor and sitting on top of it. Allowing his shirt to just hang open, Yao placed two fingures into his mouth and began sucking, he aimed his phone at himself and pressed the camera button, capturing a picture of himself and sending it to Ivan

His phone almost vibrated immediately, a text from Ivan

~'_Five second Yao~_'~

Yao could almost hear the Russian laced purr

He smiled and finished, slipping his fingures from his mouth Yao positioned himself and slowly started to insert his two fingers into himself, he curled his toes and bit his lip.

He took a picture of his fingers inside of himself and then another of his face, eyes laced with lusty want, cheecks red, lips puckerd, begging for a kiss. And sent them both to Ivan.

His phone vibrated.

A text

~'_Having fun дорогой~?_'

"Sadist!" Yao spat at the screen, he was about to retrive his fingures and end this wgen his phone vibrated again, he rolled his and opened it

~'_I miss you moy Sunflower~_'~

Yaos eyes began to water, 'His sunflower'

Yao smiled to screen this time, even when he was so far, Ivan always knew what Yao wanted, what he wanted to hear

'He really knows how to entertain me'


End file.
